The Bully year
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: You're a new kid in school and have gotten into a little situation with the bullies of the area. (A Male!Reader student vs 2P!Hetalia students. Summary sucks. Please enjoy)


**This is my first fanfic in the point of view of the reader. So any pointers would be great. I have no idea whether if i should continue or not. So if a lot of people want me to continue I will. But I will be taking suggestions!**

**Alfonse-2P!America **

**Oliver-2P!England**

**Lorenzo-2P!Italy**

**Francois-2P!France**

**Matt-2P!Canada**

**Daniel-2P!Male!Hungary**

**Yang-2P!China**

**Lovino-Romano**

You were a new student at School. You were in the car with your mom who smiled as she pulled up at the high school.

"Alright (Insert Male!Name Here). We're here at your new school. Now please try to be good and not cause any trouble at school."

You looked at your mother and sighed. "Don't worry mom. I promise." You kissed her on the cheek before getting out of the car and closing the door. you looked at your new school and took a deep breathe. You just moved from your old neighborhood because you were expelled for fighting and seriously injuring a student That was bullying everyone else including you. Your mom thought a fresh new start was in order so you and she moved.

When you looked around you saw three guys leaning against the school building. Two of them were smoking, and they all were wearing sunglasses. They all looked like they were staring at you. You decided to shake it off. As you walked up the path to the front doors you were stopped by someone calling to you.

"Hey! You! New kid!" A gruff sounding voice called to you. You looked over and saw one of the guys motion for you to come over. He had short Auburn hair, orange sunglasses, and tan skin. He smirked. "Come here."

You sighed and walked over to him. He was a little taller then you were. You looked up slightly at him. "Yes?"

The American looking man smirked. "Since you're new. I'm gonna give you the rules around these parts. Rule one: You didn't see anything. Rule two: You didn't hear anything. Rule three: Do what we say and their won't be any trouble. And last but not least Rule Four: Don't ever. And I mean EVER disrespect us in any way. Got it new guy?" He poked you hard in the chest almost making you stumble back.

Another guy with dark brown scraggly hair put in a pony tail, and violet eyes void of emotion, and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Alfonse. We gotta go."

The boy named "Alfonse" grumbled and looked at him. "Fine Daniel. I'm coming. Just giving the fresh meat the rules."

This Daniel guy just looked at him with an uninterested look. "Yeah yeah. Move your ass. Francois is gonna be here any minute."

You looked at the two and noticed the third blonde haired guy with sunglasses and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. You thought he looked like he was looking at you. He kinda looked at him and he looked away. A few seconds later a large van playing loud rock music pulled up in front of the school. A man with wavy slightly paler blonde hair then the other blonde, and a scruffy looking face, and a cigarette in his mouth turned down the radio and rolled down the window. "Hey! Matt! Alfonse! Daniel! Get your asses moving! We have a meeting!" He had a thick French accent.

Alfonse grumbled. "we're coming! Just wait a minute! Damn. See ya around new kid." Alfonse turned and walked towards the car along with Daniel and Matt who you guessed was the blonde looking guy.

You watched as they slid open the door to the van and climbed in. You overheard the Frenchman talking. "Lorenzo is not going to be happy if we're late. Again." They drove off blasting the music again and rolling up the window.

You sighed and shook your head. "That was weird." You turned your head to the building as the school bell rang and walked inside with the rest of the crowd. All day at school you kept hearing these rumors about those three. Apparently they were apart of this large gang called The Nations. You didn't know why they were called that. It was a pretty weird name. You also heard the three that went to your school were the strongest, ruthless, and most stupid of the whole gang. Well. At least two of them were stupid.

As the day went buy the three never returned to school. When the final bell rang you walked outside to the front steps and sat down waiting for your mom to come and pick you up. You yawned having a pretty good first day, and not having any homework was a bonus. You looked down the road as you heard loud rock music like that from this morning. The van the French man was driving rolled up next to the curb. You could hear muffled arguing. The door opened and a cloud of smoke came out, along with various other people coughing wearing various school uniforms. You counted 9 in all.

"What the hell?! What have I told you three about smoking in the van?!" A somewhat short Chinese looking man with shirt black hair covered by a hat and red eyes glared at the Frenchman, Daniel, and Matt. You watched them and chuckled ever so lightly so they couldn't hear.

Daniel groaned and dropped his cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it. "Well Yang it wouldn't be a problem if Francois's van wasn't a peice of shit."

Francois shot him a glare. "I'm the only one of us with a car. And I didn't break the windows! You guys did with your damn fighting in my van!"

Daniel glanced at him. "Wasn't my fault! Alfonse was the one trying to hit people with that damn bat of his making me spill my soda!"

Alfonse scoffed. "Isn't my fault you're a clumsy oaf!"

Daniel cracked his knuckles. "Who are you calling an oaf?!"

Alfonse and Daniel got in each others faces. You stare at them. Are they actually going to fight? Right in front of school?

Alfonse growled. "You dumbass!"

"I'm gonna make you eat those words vegan boy." He reached into his pockets and seemed to have slipped something on his hands.

Alfonse went back to the van and pulled out what looked to be like a bat wrapped in bandages around the handle and rusted, blood stained nails hammered into it. You were pretty surprised he brought such a dangerous weapon to school grounds. Daniel seemed to have slipped on brass knuckles which also brought you back a bit. The next thing you saw was Alfonse swinging his bat and Daniel blocking his attacks. The two continued their little fight. Daniel and Alfonse ended up on the ground fist fighting with each other. The others started cheering them on.

You stood up and rushed over to the fighting teens. "hey! You guys stop it! You're not aloud to fight on school grounds!" You yelled at them trying to stop them from fighting and maybe seriously hurting each other. You didn't like to watch others get hurt.

Alfonse, who was on top of Daniel, about to punch him. He looked at you. "You stay out of this new kid! I got a score to settle with Scarface here."

Daniel, who was grabbing Alfonse by the neck ready to choke him, looked at you as well. "Yeah! Stay out of this! I need to show vegan boy who's stronger here."

Alfonse looked at him and glared. "You shut up!" He punched him in the face which made Daniel grow even more mad. He headbutted him on the forehead, and Alfonse moved back. Daniel got on top of him and started to punch him in the face.

You clenched your fist and pushed Daniel off of Alfonse. Both boys blinked and looked at each other then at the others who were watching. They mumbled and talked to one another.

Finally someone said something. "The fuck?" Alfonse said out loud looking confused. "Didn't we tell you to leave us alone? Damn it. You ruined our fight."

You looked at them with a strange look. These guys are really weird. They WANTED to continue their fight? "What?"

A guy with light blue eyes and pink Cotten candy colored hair smiled and tapped you on the shoulder. "Excuse me lad. I'm sorry for those two rudeness. It's just that they like to settle their differences with violence. Which I don't like to get either, but its the only way they do things." He smiled sweetly at you.

you looked at the strange hair colored Brit. "Them beating the crap out of each other is how those two settle things? What if one of them got seriously injured!? Or even died?" You looked straight at him and were a bit mad at them for letting something like this be. 'How they do things'.

He just giggled. "You must be new. And to answer your question. If they did get seriously injured we would take them to the hospital. And if one of them or both died. Well. That was their own fault for being morons~"

You watched as Daniel and Alfonse stood up and hovered over the small Brit.

"What did you say about us being morons Oliver?" Daniel cracked his knuckles.

"Yeahhh. We'll show you morons ya damn Brit!" Alfonse growled and glared at him.

You took a step in between them. "Are you guys always fighting?"

Daniel looked at you and raised a brow, then poked her hard on the chest making you stumble back a little bit. "Listen kid. What we do isn't of your concern. Now shut the hell up and go mind your own damn business."

Did he just call me a kid? We're the same age! You thought. "We're the same age." You mumbled.

Daniel had groaned and flicked you on the nose causing you to flinch and hold it. "Hey! That was rude!"

"Ohhh. New kid thinks that was rude fellas. I can show you rude." Daniel grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and raised his fist.

You glared at him and stood your ground being a little scared though. Since he was bigger then you, and probably stronger. But before he could punch you a smooh Italian voice sounded out.

"Now hold it Daniel." Another male got out of the van. He held a small knife and had a little hat on his head. He smirked and walked over. Daniel let you go and backed up.

"Damn it. Boss man ruined the fun." Daniel mumbled and crossed his arms.

So. This was their boss. You straightened out your shirt as you looked at him.

"Well~ It seems your the new kid those three idiots were yammering on about."

Matt, Daniel, and Alfonse all said at the same time. "Hey!"

Alfonse picked up his bat. "The only idiot here is Daniel over there!" He pointed his bat at him.

Daniel growled and walked over to him pushing him a little bit. "The only idiot here is you!"

The two looked like they were about to fight. Again. The Italian man sighed and throw a knife between them making them stop and back off. He smirked and looked back at you. "My name is Lorenzo~ So. Alfie over there did give you the rules, yes?"

You nodded. "Yes. He did."

He smiled. "Good. Now I don't have to repeat him. Just. One thing more thing~"

You gulped lightly. He was pretty intimidating even though you were taller then him. "Don't let your guard down when we're around." He smirked and turned around. "Okay boys. We're moving out." He snapped his fingers and everyone groaned and moved back into the van.

"And no fighting in the van!" Francois yelled out as he got back inside and started it up. You watched them as you heard the horn of your mom's car.

You got up and walked over to your moms car glancing inside the van and shivered slightly.

You got in the car with your mom and she looked at you. "How was your first day of school?" She asked you.

You looked back at her. "It was. Uh. Interesting." You answered.

The next day you were walking down the hall and saw Daniel messing with this some guy.

"You sexless bastard! What the hell do you want!" He had a Italian accent and short dark brown hair. He was shaking lightly.

Daniel had his hand leaning against the locker and leaning down in front of his face. "You know what I want little Italian boy. You're the one who stuffed my locker with tomatoes." He glared at him. Matt and Alfonse were also with him. They looked like they were on look outs.

The little Italian boy smirked lightly. "And what if I am."

Daniel growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bathroom. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

"He-hey! Let me go you bastard! Let me GO!"

Your eyes went wide. "Hey!" You followed after them into the bathroom.

When you arrived you them all crowded in a stall. You could see Daniel showing the little Italian boy the toilet.

"You see this toilet Lovino?"

Lovino growled and nodded. "Yeah. and it smells like piss."

Daniel smirked. "It's my piss. This ought to teach you a lesson." You saw him shove Lovino's face in the toilet and set his foot on the back of his head.

Lovino screamed and flailed around trying to get up from the toilet.

You gasped and gulped lightly. You didn't like to see bullying. So you took a deep breathe and puffed out your chest and raised your voice. "Hey!"

Daniel, Matt, and Alfonse all looked at you. "Hey. It's the new kid. What do you want?" Alfonse answered setting up his orange sunglasses.

Daniel kept his foot on the back of Lovino's head and you clenched your fist. "Leave that kid alone!"

The three look at each other. "Are you serious?" Matt finally said after a short while of silence.

"Yes! Leave him alone! I will take you all on if I have to. Or you can dunk my head in the toilet if you want. Just leave him alone."

The three all looked at each other.

"What do we do? Both options sound awesome. I mean I would love to see how this new kid fights." Alfonse smirked.

Matt looked at him. "Remember what Lorenzo said yesterday dumbass."

Daniel groaned as Lovino kept thrashing around. "Well. We could let one of us rough him up a little bit. He only told us not to seriously injure or kill him."

Alfonse stomped his foot a little bit like a kid. "But we CAN rough him up a little bit Like you said right?"

Matt sighed. "Alfonse. How about you grab the guy and hold him. And Daniel you should call Lorenzo and ask him can we rough him up. Sound good?"

Both Daniel and Alfonse nod.

Alfonse smiles at you. "Hey new kid! Come here for a second."

You blinked and looked at the red headed American and took a step forward. He grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and shoved you down on the floor. You groaned as your head hit the floor. You tried getting up but fell back down when you felt a huge weight on your back. You looked up and saw Alfonse actually sitting on your back. "What the hell?!"

Alfonse laughed and used the top of your head like a bongo drum. "I love doing this. Your head makes a pretty good drum!" He laughs.

You looked over at Lovino to see Daniel still had his foot on his head and he had stopped moving. You gulped slightly. "Hey! Lovino isn't moving!"

Matt facepalmed. "Sometimes I wonder how you're my brother. Huh?" Matt looked over at him. "Hey Daniel! Lift up tomato boy over there."

"Huh?" Daniel looked over at him and removed his foot from his head. "Almost forgot about him. "He lifted him up and shook him. "HEY! YOU ALIVE!" Lovino groaned lightly. "He's fine. Smells pretty bad. But fine." Daniel held him the collar of his shirt. "Okay now shut up! I'm calling him now!" Daniel was on his phone. "Yeah. Lorenzo? We're here with the new kid. We were having a little fun and he came in and started yelling at us and said he was gonna fight all of us or we can dunk his head in a toilet with pee. We were wondering if Alfonse could rough him up a bit." Their was a silence for a moment. "Uh huh... Yeah... Alright. Thanks." He hung up. You gulped lightly. "He said Alfonse can rough him up a bit. But he said code orange level rough up."

Alfonse smiled wide. "Oh? Orange? That's not to bad." He laughed and finally got up and picked you up by the collar of your shirt. You were wondering what code Orange meant before stumbling back.

You blinked as Alfonse got into a fighting stance. "Alright. Here's the deal. You knock me down on the floor and we give you Lovino over there. But if I knock you on the ground we dunk you in the toilet and tie both you and Lovino on the flag pole in front of the school. Deal?"

You nodded and put up your fists. "Got it. It's a deal."

Alfonse laughed. "This is gonna be fun!" He ran toward you and threw a punch. You ducked and punched him in the stomach making him move back and smirk. Matt And Daniel both took out a cigarette and lit them and set it in their mouth.

Alfonse ran up to you and was about to punch in the face but stopped. "Psyche!" His other fist came down on top of your head making you almost fall on the floor. You caught yourself and took a step back and upper cut Alfonse on the chin. He groaned and took a step back. He rubbed his jaw. "Oh you're pretty good. Tell me. What's your name?"

"Insert Male!Name here" You said.

Alfonse smirked. "Well _ You're going down." He punched straight in the face and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt and headbutted you on the forehead. You groaned and looked at him hazy eyed. "That...the best...yo-you got?" You smirked lightly.

Alfonse growled a little bit. "You know you're pretty annoying. I think it's time for you to sleep." He chuckled darkly and wound up his fist and upper cuted you hard while simultaneously letting go of your shirt, sending you flying off the ground and being sent back. Your head hit the bathroom wall. You fell to the ground and was on the verge of passing out.

Alfonse walked up to you and crouched down next to you. He grabbed your head and turned it toward him. He smirked. "Looks like I win." He laughed and let your head go as you passed out. The last thing you heard were the three of them highfiving each other and laughing a little bit.

You groaned as you started to wake up. You flickered your eyes open. You jumped slightly as you felt cold. You then noticed you were striped down to your boxers and tied to a pole. You looked over next to you and saw Lovino awake and grumbling. "Damn bastards."

"hey. Lovino was it? Are you alright?" You looked at him. He was also striped down to his boxers.

He looked at you. "No! Of course not! We're tied up to a pole in our underwear! And I got my head shoved in the toilet full of piss! So no! I'm not alright! Hey wait. why are you even here?"

"We'll. I was trying to help you. Alfonse said if i knocked him down on the ground he and his friends would let you go." You said to him.

He blinked. "No one asked you to do that idiota! Like they would actually let me go even if you did win! They're bastards! Don't ever trust them!" He growled and kicked his feet.

You sighed. "You're probably right. Well. At least no one is here to see us in our underwear." As you said that you blinked and heard the fire alarm ring and everyone started to come out the front of the building. "Uh oh."

Lovino went wide eyed. "OH FUCK THOSE BASTARDS!" He struggles against the pole.

Soon enough almost all of the school was out front staring at you and Lovino. And of course the three bastards were out front smirking and admiring their work.

You knew any this point. Your school year was going to be hard.


End file.
